Song Drabbles
by ollielollie
Summary: Collection of Klaine drabbles based on songs. :)
1. We are in Love

_So you spent your summer in the rain.._

There was something about the chilly summer rain on late nights that always sparked an indescribable warmth in Kurt's heart. On nights when Blaine was away, he'd sit in the windowsill and open it so only the thin screen was there to protect him from the harsh, frigid rain. The frozen droplets would stain his arms and pajamas in a numbing, yet refreshing embrace. Kurt loved the cold, because as much as it enveloped you, took over your life, warmth would always welcome you back.

On the other hand, when Blaine was at home with him where he belonged, Kurt would give himself up to the unpredictable, intense cold. He knew Blaine would be that warmth that welcomed him back.

_Driving up the coast I felt the same_

Well, tonight was one of those nights. Kurt dragged him out into the open storm, dressed in only a tee and sweats, while Blaine went out prepared.

"Love, you'll catch a cold only wearing this," Blaine protested, gently tugging at the soft fabric of his black shirt.

"I know you'll make sure that I don't." Kurt replied, before he flashed him a mischievous smile, slipped on his black converses and stepped outside.

He wasn't expected to be hit by a breeze of stinging, cold air right away as he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself. Blaine gave him a concerned look, reaching out to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt wouldn't give up that easily, though. He hopped down the steps of the porch before stopping in the soaked grass. His shoes flooded with piercing cold water, but he stood his ground, eyes shifting to look at Blaine, silently telling him to follow. Blaine stared at him for a few seconds in confusion before sighing in defeat and walking over to stand in front of the slightly taller man.

_Cover me in grey until I saw you.._

"May I have this dance?" Kurt whispered, lifting his arms to wrap tightly around Blaine's broad shoulders. He immediately felt the other man slither his arms around him, one coming up to wrap around his shoulders, the other resting on his lower back, drawing him in closer. Kurt buried his face in the wet crook of Blaine's neck, breathing in his scent.

_Just another day until I saw you._

"Yes," Blaine breathed, hugging Kurt's body so close that he could hardly breathe. "you may."

They stood like that for awhile, gently swaying on their feet, letting the rain be the music to their soul. After some time Blaine had noticed Kurt was shivering in his arms, so he pulled back for a minute to shrug his thick coat off before wrapping it around the shaking man. Kurt looked up at him and gave him a small smile of gratitude as they pulled each other in close once again.

Seconds, minutes, hours, or days could have passed, and they would be completely unaware. Tightly clinging onto each other in the middle of a storm with eyes closed, they had finally found their center.

* * *

Sometime during early morning Blaine had convinced Kurt to come back inside with him, as the other man was practically sleeping in his embrace. They took a warm shower together before they each sat in bed with a cup of hot chocolate. Kurt yawned and went to rest his head on the younger man's shoulder, when he suddenly heard him sneeze. Kurt smiled and took each of their cups and set them on the table beside their bed. He reached over to switch the lamp off, then turned back to Blaine, not surprised to see he was already lying down beneath the covers, fast asleep. Kurt smiled to himself again as he sneaked beneath the blankets as well, moving to spread himself over the younger man in attempt to warm him.

He knew Blaine would protect him from the cold. He always did.

Half asleep, Kurt started mumbling the lyrics to a song.

_"It doesn't matter if the stars forget us_

_It doesn't matter if the world don't know our names_

_It doesn't matter if they walk about us_

_It doesn't matter cause_

_We are in_

_We are in love"_

That night, they dreamed of a place of warmth together, a place where they didn't have to worry. A place where all they knew was each other.

* * *

Ahh! So this is actually the first fic I've ever written and I'm actually pretty content with it! I've been having writer's block with another story I'm writing so I thought I'd whip this up to help me get going :) I hope you enjoyed! Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Oh, and the lyrics throughout this are from the song We are in Love by Cider Sky. :)


	2. Everlong

_Hello, I've waited here for you._

_Everlong._

Arriving at New York after an exhausting eight hour drive, Blaine was almost ready to lay down and fall asleep right in the back of the car, before he remembered the reason he was here. Full of energy once again, he quickly gathered all of his belongings and rushed towards the house.

Surprising Kurt was definitely one of Blaine's favorite things to do. Whether it be over something big or small, the older boy's reaction was always worth it. At first his eyes would go wide in confusion, then crinkle at the sides with happiness, filling with awe in realization. He'd throw his arms around the shorter man's neck while Blaine tugged him closer, and they'd share a moment of pure bliss. Yeah, you could say that surprising Kurt had become a guilty pleasure of his.

He wishes he could always keep Kurt so happy.

When he reached the front door, he hesitated before knocking. It always worried him whenever he came to New York unannounced, like maybe Kurt wouldn't want him there at an unscheduled time. His doubts immediately vanished when the door was opened to reveal Kurt, huge grin on his face with tears forming in his eyes.

"Blaine!" He cried in shock, falling forward into the younger boy's arms. Blaine let out a deep laugh and moved his arms to wrap around Kurt, fisting his hands in the soft fabric covering his back.

_Tonight I throw myself into_

_Out of the red, out of her head_

_She sang_

Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the chill air into the heated apartment. He felt him reach over to give him a quick peck on the lips before being attacked by someone who he assumed was Rachel. His belief was validated when he turned around to find a smirking Rachel, whom he chuckled at and hugged back.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some time alone," she laughed before exiting the living room.

Instead Kurt led him into his own room, locking the door and turning around to stare at Blaine, desire filled in his dilated pupils.

_Come down, and waste away with me._

_Down with me._

He strutted over to where Blaine was standing in front of the bed before promptly pushing him down onto the soft mattress, immediately hopping on top of him to straddle his waist. Taking action, Blaine propped himself up on his elbows to lean up and bring their lips together. Kurt was having none of it though, forcing Blaine back down onto the bed and kissing him back painfully hard, fingers reaching up to drag through his gel-filled hair.

"I missed this," Kurt breathed, tears that had earlier threatened to spill now streaming carelessly down his cheeks. "I missed you so much."

After what seemed like hours, Blaine pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against Kurt's and lock eyes with him, moving his hands to tenderly swipe his thumbs across Kurt's tear-stained face.

"It's okay," Blaine assured him, rolling them over so their positions were now switched. He gazed into the older man's eyes with an undoubtful determination, trying to get through to him. "I'm here now."

_Slow, how, you wanted it to be_

_Over my head, out of her head_

_She sang_

Kurt blinked a few times before nodding his head, closing his eyes and trying to focus on Blaine. He inhaled deeply, letting the scent and warmth of the man hovering over him calm the swelling in his throat. Choking back tears, Kurt nodded once again before tugging on the front of Blaine's shirt, their lips meeting slower this time.

Blaine moved as slowly as he could, knowing that throwing himself at the boy would make him panic again. Had he not been so tired from the long drive to New York, he would probably be doing the same, so he couldn't blame him. Blaine felt like he was high on ecstasy, as if his head was filled with clouds, his vision a blur, the only view that sharpened in his eyesight was Kurt.

_And I wonder.._

They sat there breathing and kissing for an unknown period of time, not wanting to break away and ruin such a moment. Kurt felt like he had been suffocating for so, so long, and everytime Blaine came back to him, he breathed back a supply of oxygen into him. If Blaine never came back, he would die.

_When I sing along with you.._

Kurt turned them over once again so he could lie on top of Blaine, resting his head against the younger boy's strong chest. The sound of Blaine's steady heart helped him finally even out his breathing.

_If everything could ever feel this real forever_

Blaine reached up to run his fingers through the older boy's hair, sighing when he felt him relax against him.

_If anything could ever feel this good again_

"Please don't leave me again," Kurt said, lifting his head to look up at Blaine, hope shining bright in his eyes.

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

"I won't." Blaine promised, gently pushing Kurt's head back down with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

_You have to promise not to stop when I say when_

"I love you," Kurt whispered, closing his eyes.

_She sang_

"I love you too."

For the first time in weeks, they both finally slept peacefully.

* * *

I've actually decided to make this into a collection of short stories based on certain songs. :) I hope you all enjoy! And feel free to recommend me any songs you'd like me to write about!

This song is Everlong by the Foo Fighters. :) One of my all time favorites, I loved writing about this.


	3. Just Like Heaven

_Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick_

_"The one that makes me scream," she said_

_"The one that makes me laugh," she said_

_Threw her arms around my neck_

_"Show me how you do it,_

_And I promise you, I promise that_

_I'll run away with you_

_I'll run away with you"_

When Kurt opened his eyes, he instantly closed them again due to the unbearable brightness from the sun. He put his arm over his forehead to block his eyes from the intense light threatening to blind him before he opened his eyes once again, revealing a cloudy, blue sky above him. He hoisted himself up on his elbows to get a better view, which presented him with a seemingly never-ending pasture laid out before him. He looks down at his hands expecting to find a disgusting amount of dirt and possibly bugs covering them, but was surprised with the sight that he was completely unharmed. Just as he was about to stand up, he felt a strong hand grip his wrist and pull him back towards the ground, making him yelp in shock and immediately pull away. He fought for a minute, trying to push away from whatever or whoever was touching him.

He suddenly stopped his attempts to get away when he saw the face of the man.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, eyes widening in confusion. Blaine just smiled and held out his hand, beaming at Kurt expectantly. Kurt offered his hand back before Blaine easily lifted him up, pulling Kurt flush against him, their faces inches apart. Ignoring the older man's inquiry, he leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips without warning. Kurt stiffened in surprise before relaxing, reaching up to trace the familiar outline of Blaine's face. Right as Kurt decided to deepen the kiss, lightly prying Blaine's lips open with his tongue, Blaine pulled away. He made a noise of discontent, causing Blaine to bark out a laugh and peck him on the lips before grasping Kurt's hand once again, swiftly spinning around and taking off, pulling Kurt along with him.

"Where are we-" He was interrupted by Blaine now facing him and firmly putting a finger to his lips.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine whispered, moving his finger covering Kurt's mouth to reach up and brush a stray piece of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

"Yes," Kurt breathed, securely grabbing Blaine's hand that was now playing with his hair and lacing their fingers together. "I do."

Blaine flashed him a loving grin as he continued leading Kurt to - well, Kurt didn't really know where he was going, but he knew Blaine would be with him, and he trusted him with all of his heart.

Blaine would never hurt him.

And suddenly there was a forest, lanky trees soaring sky-high, erasing any trace of existence of the outside world. They coursed throughout the forest for what seemed like days, only stopping occasionally to take a break. Blaine would fall down to the ground and bring Kurt right down along with him, causing the older boy to cry out in surprise, then laugh with Blaine, heart bursting with joy. It was too good to be true.

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_

_I kissed her face and kissed her head_

_And dreamed of all the different ways_

_I had to make her glow_

_"Why are you so far away?" she said_

_"Why won't you ever know?_

_That I'm in love with you_

_That I'm in love with you"_

Then there was a lake, the forest's trees reflecting on the glistening body of deep-blue water. In front of the lake there were piles of leaves and logs spread across the ground, bristling when a breeze would blow through every now and then. Kurt closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose in content, taking in the serenity of the environment.

Blaine brought him back into reality with a gentle nudge to his shoulder and a barely audible "you okay?", causing Kurt to abruptly jump and give Blaine an apologetic look. Blaine just waved it off and smirked at his peaceful state of mind.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, nodding his head and letting his eyes close again.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back and gestured for the blanket that was now spread out below them, and Kurt swiftly laid down, Blaine following him. He lifted his head so it was now tucked securely into Blaine's neck as Blaine shifted their positions, letting Kurt have better access to his toned chest. Blaine could feel the taller boy grin against his chest as he promptly started peppering kisses along the defined collarbone, causing Blaine's breaths to rapidly increase. He continued his way up the shorter boy's chest, neck, and jaw until he finally reached his mouth, capturing his lips in a rewarding kiss. Blaine chuckled against his love's lips, endeared by his sudden playfulness. He flipped them over, elbows on either side of Kurt while beaming down at him. They made love over and over again until they each finally drifted off to sleep from exhaustion.

_You_

_Soft and only_

_You_

_Lost and lonely_

_You_

_Strange as angels, dancing in the deepest oceans_

_Twisting in the water, you're just like a dream_

_You're just like a dream_

* * *

Kurt was awoken by a cold spot next to him and the sound of leaves crunching on the ground. He quickly sat up from his position on the blanket to find out where the shuffling was coming from, calming when he saw Blaine standing before the wide lake. He sighed in relief.

"Hey," he said, standing up to go over to Blaine. He frowned when Blaine seemed to take a step back with each advance that he made towards him.

Kurt let out a hum of worry. "Blaine?" he questioned, stopping to look up into Blaine's eyes. They seemed different from last night, completely different, actually. They almost looked black, like they were rid of any emotion. It scared Kurt.

"Blaine..?" Kurt asked again, curling in on himself, but refusing to back away. Blaine just stared right through him, as if he wasn't even there.

"Blaine, please, you're scaring me," Kurt cried, shivers running throughout his body. He just wanted to reach out and wrap himself around Blaine, but he wasn't sure if he was welcomed.

Out of nowhere, Blaine turned around and darted towards the open lake, instantly diving into the pool of water. Kurt stood there for a moment in bewilderment, before he finally realized what had just happened.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, running towards the lake to find Blaine. He saw a flash of Blaine's legs sinking below the water before he was vanished from Kurt's sight. He hastily jumped in after him, ducking his head beneath the water and reaching out, swimming further and further into the darkness, trying to grasp onto something, anything, and he couldn't breathe, and he needed Blaine. This time Blaine wouldn't pull Kurt down with him, this time Kurt was alone, and he screamed for Blaine in the water, thrashing around hysterically, wanting Blaine to grasp onto his hand and drag him down into the cold depths of the abyss with him, so he wouldn't have to be alone. But Blaine wouldn't. Kurt was alone, and he kind of felt like he was going to die.

_Daylight licked me into shape_

_I must have been asleep for days_

_And moving lips to breathe her name_

_I opened up my eyes_

_I found myself alone, alone, alone _

_Above a raging sea_

_That stole the only girl I loved_

_And drowned her deep inside of me_

And then he was on all fours beside a gravestone marked _Blaine Anderson _and the dream struck him again, causing him to double over and dry heave a few times before he sat back and tried to calm himself, lifting his coat sleeve to wipe away at his soaking face. He hadn't noticed it before but it was now raining, and Kurt almost started to feel like he was drowning. If only.

_You_

_Soft and only_

_You_

_Lost and lonely_

_You_

Kurt needed Blaine. He needed him so badly it hurt. It tore at his heart everyday, and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Everyone told him a time would come where he found another center, and the feeling would go away, but Kurt knew it wouldn't. He would never be the same without Blaine.

He might be breathing and sleeping, going to work and socializing, but on the inside, he was dead.

And this time, Blaine wasn't there to save him.

_Just like heaven._

* * *

Okay it's midnight and I'm crying my eyes out and I can't even bother to check this for errors right now I apologize

I'm so sorry for this

The song is Just Like Heaven by The Cure, it's such an amazing song and I really suggest you listen to it it's brilliant


End file.
